


Remember this

by dreamyworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Biting, Black Family, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Death Eaters, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Freeform, House of Black, Kidnapping, Kinky, Kinky stuff, Kisses, Morals, Punishment, Pureblood Supremacy, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Torture(?), Violence, Wounds, between marauders and golden trio era, black sisters, book description, i love barty so much, it turns consensual and sweet though, mid-late 80s, not movie, racist views, ropes, sorry david tennant i still love you, stockholm syndrome kinda, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: The youngest of the pureblood Black sisters risks getting disowned from the family due to muggle-friendly behaviour. Her family gives her a second chance by arranging a violent death eater to discipline her in some wicked ways. But instead of becoming a Death Eater herself, she chooses to act on kindness.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Female Character(s), Bartemius Crouch Jr./Reader, Bartemius Crouch Jr./You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Remember this

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my whole day writing this fic and I’m so proud of it! Yeah I got nothing else to do lol. Don’t ask how I get these ideas. It’s just what’s going on in my mind. I mean I wouldn’t mind being held captive by Barty Crouch Jr...

[WARNING FOR FOLLOWING TOPICS: DUBIOUS CONSENT/GRAPHIC VIOLENCE/ABUSE/KIDNAPPING/BREATHPLAY/MENTION OF THROWING UP/MENTION OF R*PE]

(I don’t encourage any of these topics in real life! This is just what goes on in my mind. Kind of a weird fantasy of mine, but feel free to insert yourself into the story. I wrote this to cope with my life. It’s calming. I like writing.)  
——————————————  
——————————————

I woke up to a sharp sting in my face, my cheek was burning. A tall, slim man was inches above me and his cold breath gave me goosebumps.

He had slapped me, hardly, on my cheek and it was enough to make me tear up. It was hurting so bad.

“I could use the Cruciatus Curse on you..”His voice was deep, loud. “But I want to see the bruises on your skin, the marks I leave on you when I hurt you. Without spells.”

I couldn’t do anything. There were thick ropes wrapped around my wrists and ankles, and I was tied to the ground, spread out in a starfish position. Completely at his mercy.

I wanted to say something, but something kept me from speaking.

My vision was still blurry from the tears in my eyes and I couldn’t recognize who this man was. I didn’t know why someone would do this to me. And despite the many questions I had regarding this situation, I was too shocked and scared to talk to him.

He could kill me if he wanted to. I was wandless, unable to move. I expected him to torture me in some sort, so I was surprised - almost relieved, as his eyes flickered across the room, until they fixated on the wooden table at the side of the room. He smirked.

“I will free you now”, he hissed, “from the ropes. Just follow my orders and you’ll be fine. Stand up.“

I nodded, not bothering to look at him. I felt the ropes that held me down disappear. I slowly got back up.

“Get to the table.”

My feet moved me rather than I moved them myself, shyly walking over to the table. I didn’t know what to do, or what to expect. He was so much taller than me, his hair straw blonde, contrary to his dark, cold aura. He didn’t seem that intimidating with his freckles, and pale skin. Rather scared.

“Sit down.”

I sat down on the table as he demanded, and he came dangerously close to me. He parted my knees apart with his body, until he was basically standing between my legs.

What a sexual tension, I thought. We were both still clothed, but the way he moved between me was erotic enough to be considered foreplay. He should touch me, I thought to myself, only to push that thought away. I have such a dirty mind, don’t I?

His eyes found mine, but my head was too scared to move. My legs rested on each side of his waist.

He pulled up the sleeve of his bottom up shirt, which covered his left arm. And I couldn’t believe what I saw. The dark mark was tattooed on his pale skin, his inner forearm.

I took in sharp breaths, and said, before realizing I could suddenly speak again: “Holy shit, you’re a Dea—“ but before I could finish my sentence, the Death Eater pushed two of his fingers in my mouth, down my throat, causing me to gag.

His voice hit my senses, and every nerve of my brain. “Watch your language, girl. You’re too curious.”

I breathed out heavily. “What are you going to do to me?”

He didn’t seem to have the intention of killing me. Only hurting me to the point it would leave permanent damage.

He answered by pushing his fingers even further down my throat, and I used all of my willpower to not throw up.

“I’m only just getting started. Your throat takes me so amazingly, though.”

He reached to the back of my head, pulled my hair and pushed me on the wooden surface of the table.

He removed his fingers from my mouth and replaced them with his tongue. It could be a kiss, but there was no emotion in it, only raw lust. He licked my tongue, teeth and was controlling me completely with his hand pulling my hair, his waist keeping my legs in place, his lips and tongue in my mouth.

He used his free hand to slap my cheek once more.

It was burning, stinging, throbbing. My legs were numb, my cheek was swollen red and now my kidnapper added more stimulation to it all by moving his hand downwards, to my arms. He squeezed them, like a dog squeezes its toy.

But he kept adding force to it until the pain was nearly unbearable and my arm went white due to the lack of blood flow.

He then gave it an extremely hard slap, so hard that the table moved a few feet. Everything hurted so much. I could tell him to stop, but I was too afraid of what might happen. My arm was no longer pale, but it had a crimson red coloured bruise.

He continued to slap me with his bare hands. The man slapped me, pulled my hair so hard I felt like he was about to rip it out.

My arms and legs were full of bruises and wounds, and then he used his tongue to lick over all the wounds he left on me. He even bit my skin. His saliva was all over me and I never felt so damn used in my whole life.

“You’re crazy”, I somehow managed to say as I got to move my mouth again. Awkwardly my body reacted to his stimulation, and every cell of my body was heated up at this point. 

He gave a sly smirk. And suddenly I recognized him.

“Bartemius? I should have known it was you.. his son.. Crouch Junior.”

He focused on me, looking angrily but couldn’t hide a slight look of surprise.  
Tilting his head, looking down at me, he taunted me. “You’re definitely too curious, little girl. But you are like putty in my hands.. I could do whatever to you.”

“You’ve already done so.”, I said with a surprisingly confident tone. “You kidnapped and abused me. What are you going to do now?”

I don’t know why I asked. I couldn’t care less about his stupid death eater plans.

“You’re a smart young lady from an ancient pureblood family, so I will spare your life.”, he rambled. “But lately you haven’t been clear about your loyalty, girl..”

I couldn’t believe it. I lost all my temper and lashed out at him.

“You’re a Crouch! You have no relation to the Black family. Just because you’re a fucking pureblood doesn’t mean you get a say in my loyalty. If my family has a problem with me they’ll talk about it with me themselves but here I am, kidnapped and abused by a fucking prat! Who the fuck do you think you are? You would go as far as killing me?

Where is my wand? I would curse you if I could, instead I’m cursing at you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!!”

I screamed at his face, totally in rage. As I was just about to punch him, he gripped my wrists.

His answer was surprisingly calm, considering the disgusting things he has done to me earlier. The tone in his voice was raw, almost charming. Flirty..?

“(Y/N) Black. Watch that pretty mouth of yours. You’ll learn that there’s no use in talking back to me. Your family arranged this to discipline you. The youngest Black sister. The only one still not married. Not even to a muggle. How pathetic.. I can tell you’d run away like your cousin Sirius if you got the chance.

You probably know what happened to him. He will never be able to normally return back home again. We don’t want that to happen to you, precious. So here I am.“

I was confused. He wanted to keep me safe.. by hurting me? What kind of logic is that?

But out of all the questions I had, I somehow only asked one.  
I asked: „When are you letting me out?“

Being wandless, under the control of him sounded terrifying, though I was interested in how far he would go. A part of me even enjoyed the idea of being humiliated and used by him. It was weird. I don‘t know if I deserved it. I definitely didn‘t.

But at this point, I didn‘t mind what Barty did to me anymore. I‘ll gladly be his captive. At least someone focuses entirely on me. My life is kinda boring and this kidnapping was a major, sudden change in my life. My sisters hated me anyway, so maybe I could live here for a while..?

Barty’s answer was a deep exhale.

He loosened his grip on my wrists.

“As long as it takes for you to completely obey me. Or, to be exact, obey the Dark Lord. He gave your family the order to punish you for your carefree, muggle-loving behaviour. And then they told me to do it because the Black family.. you know, they like to keep a good reputation. And they are too busy with your three sisters. Except for Andromeda, since she married a muggle. But you shouldn’t follow her footsteps. Don’t be like her.

Muggles are filthy. Their blood is stained, useless. If you ever had a child with one, your whole family will disown you.”

I shuddered at the thought of that. I’ve never cared about blood status, or pureblood supremacy. Barty was racist, every death eater is, every Black is. Every Malfoy and Lestrange is.

So I sympathised with Andromeda and Sirius, for not being racist pricks like the rest of my family.

Barty began to speak again, his tone harsh and humiliating.

“You seem to like muggles, muggle-borns..” his breath was icy as ever. My bruises stung and swelled.

His mouth was, once again, inches away from mine. Out of context, it looked like a romantic moment. In context, it looked like a threat.

“and you..”, Barty hissed against my skin,

“You are a blood traitor. You associate with muggles. You dare to think of them as your equals. Do you know what happens to people like you? They get punished. My father wrongly sent me to Azkaban years ago. He showed no mercy at all. I almost had my soul sucked out by those dementors! Luckily, I found a worthy master in the Dark Lord. He knows what‘s good and right for us.”

His words left me speechless. How could someone be so loyal to someone so cold and cruel? Except for my sister Bellatrix, but she‘s a sadistic maniac anyway. It was probably the same for Barty.

Bellatrix was blindly obsessed with him though. When would she ever notice that Lord Voldemort cannot feel love?

While Barty actually just searched for a father figure. I was fairly sure he would be smart enough to do his own thing and form his own opinions.

I still didn‘t know if his racist views were forced onto him by his family, or by the death eaters. Or if he just formed them himself.

He had such an interesting personality and life.

I could be attracted to him.

Somehow, I actually was attracted to him. Especially in this kind of situation. It was so intimate and heated.

I didn’t want to admit it but I lowkey wanted Barty to punish me. I knew that it was for no valid reason. But the sexual tension between us was so intense I could barely take it anymore. Maybe if I gave in to him, he would give me what I wanted.

I had nothing to lose, so I asked him out of the blue. 

“How are you punishing me?”

The tall man stood there and let one of his pale fingers run over my bruised face.

„You‘ve behaved better than I expected you to. I don‘t know what to do with you now.. we have this whole room for ourselves.

It‘s my basement, by the way.“

I chuckled for some obscure reason. „This doesn‘t make it seem less scary. But you’re right, we‘re all alone here. So go ahead, do with me as you wish.“

I couldn‘t do much anyway. He could rape me and I wouldn‘t be able do anything. Though, at this point I would agree to have sex with him just to resolve the sexual tension. It was unbearable.

„Tell me what you want.“

Huh? He caught me completely off guard.

„I should admit that I was a bit too eager when I did this.“ He pointed at my cheek, my arms and legs covered in red bruises and dried saliva.

„I will not be forgiven for this, will I? After all, it‘s abuse.“

He looked so adorable. And I had to break his weird, confused, manic facade with something.

I wasn‘t as mad at him as I was before. Yeah, I still thought he was a racist dickhead but I enjoyed what he did to me, how he touched me. How he punished me.

How he said my name.

So I said his.

„Barty.“

His face lighted up. He had the same name as his hated father, but hearing me say it, made him.. I could even say happy. Glad. Relieved.

An awkward grin formed on the young man‘s face.

„I don‘t like Muggles, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors and I probably never will. It’s just the way my family, my life works.“, he shrugged.

I was sad that such a beautiful, intelligent, talented man chooses to not be tolerant.

“I hope someday you’ll learn to understand that it’s okay to form your own views. You have so much potential, Barty. Sometimes you can choose to be kind and respectful.“

Barty looked at me with newly gained feelings. Was it respect I saw in his eyes? It couldn’t be. He despised me.

“Oh? You can teach me about it then, girly. I can’t promise you that I’ll understand, but I will try.“

I smirked. He was trying to make a difference. Progress.

“You can consider yourself lucky that I‘m a quite forgiving person. But please don‘t hurt me again.“ 

And he requited my smile!

Something in him definitely changed. I wonder when it did.

Because of me? Did he come to his senses again? Was he under a spell? He grabbed his wand and whispered a spell. Suddenly all the marks, bruises and bites on my body diappeared and I felt like a heavy weight has been lifted from my chest.

„I will not hurt you again“, he promised. „Nothing you don‘t agree to.“ 

„But I still want to make sure you are worthy of being a pureblood. You’re a very attractive and smart witch. It would be a pity if someone who knows nothing about magic would make out with you. You deserve better.“

His hand grabbed my thigh. Slightly, like an underlying statement. And at this moment I was fully sure that I wanted to.

Pushing all morals and beliefs aside, I confessed what I kept inside me for too long.

„I want you Barty, please.“ Initiating the first move, I placed an eager kiss on his cold lips. He kissed me back, with actual emotion this time. No awkward tongue pushing. No dominance. Why couldn‘t it have been like this from the start?

Both of my hands travelled to his sandy hair. His hand was still on my thigh but the other one found its way up my shirt. He touched my breasts, squeezed them and pinched the sensitive skin inbetween his fingers.

I gasped audibly.

„Did I hurt you?“ Barty sounded concerned.

„I appreciate your worries, but no, keep going, please.. I really enjoy it..“

He kept going for a while until we got undressed together because we couldn‘t take it anymore.

I loved his body. He left kisses all over mine. Instead of bruises. „You will remember this.“, he muttered.

„Of course I will!“, I said with a surprised tone. „Why wouldn‘t I?“

But Barty didn‘t answer my question, probably because it was a rhetorical one. It didn‘t need an answer. Nothing I asked needed an answer. It just happened.

The answer was the moment, was Barty and his hands all over me like I wanted. I saw him naked, and he saw me naked too, but neither of us felt ashamed.

The tension that kept building up was about to explode, so Barty didn‘t waste any time and started to get on top of me.

“Hey Bartemius Crouch.”, I teased jokingly. “The better one. The weird one. I’m yours, if you want me to be.”

Bartys voice came out as a moan.  
“Yess, that’s my girl. You’re indeed mine. You’re such a brat but such a tease too.. Hold still.”

He was talking to me in a way I loved. I obeyed and didn’t move. When he was, well, inside of me, which went surprisingly well due to the wetness which formed during all the teasing, he started to move slowly.

Suddenly, Barty moved his arm with the dark mark towards my throat.

He luckily informed me about what he was doing though. “I’m into some weird stuff, choking being one of them. If you want me to stop then just tell me.”

I whimpered. “It’s okay, Barty. Choke me if you want.”, silently laughing at the kinky innocence of this. Like I know what I’m getting into, but I absolutely had no idea, in fact.

His hand softly closed around my throat and he began slamming into me harder.

That kinky fucker. He got into this more and more, I noticed.

“Do you like being at my mercy? Under my control? Getting fucked by a death eater? Choked even. Is this what you want? Such a dirty little girl, for being part of such a pure family.“

I could only moan and squirm under his touch, but I liked and enjoyed it so much. He degraded me in the hottest way possible.

“If Sirius or Regulus could see you right now.. they’d be so hard at the sight of you lying there, taking my cock like a queen.

That filthy muggle man, your brother-in-law Ted Tonks.. he could never pleasure you this much. Not because he’s already married. In fact, anyone would be glad to fuck you if they got the chance. You got good genes, but such a dirty mind. The thing is, a muggle could never understand the power such a young witch holds. While I can. You only deserve the best. I’m a part of the most famous, pure wizarding families. Just like you, my precious (Y/N).”

I was melting at his words, though I could barely breathe. The way Barty could keep his voice up like this while fucking me roughly showed how good he was at multitasking. He was very good with his movements in general. Where and how did he acquire this skill? Maybe he had too much time for himself in Azkaban.

The thought of Barty jerking off in his cell while almost getting his soul sucked out was an oddly arousing one. At least I could fulfill his needs now.

He suddenly tightened his grip on my pulsing throat and I intuitively screamed - as good as I could with my restrained voice. As he used his other hand to finger me I was completely thrown over the edge.

I was such a mess, screaming out his name in pleasure. The world was spinning around me and my whole body was shaken from the pleasure and the incredible climax. Barty didn’t stop fucking me, he sped up his movements until he quickly pulled out the same time the waves of my orgasm finally stopped washing over me.

Barty grinned at me, obviously proud of having made me come. Even more proud of seeing me so submissive and obedient. Then suddenly, he looked more concerned than amused.

“Oh fuck, we didn’t really protect, did we? Are you taking that anti-pregnancy potion? Just to make sure, because I’m very close already..”

Bartys voice was husky and ragged. He looked so damn hot and messed up, so turned on I felt like I was going to come again just by looking at him.

“No I’m actually not..”, I admitted. “I usually don’t find myself in these kind of situations.”

He forced himself to a genuine smile. But he looked desperate. “Understandable. I’d love to finish in your mouth, when I put my fingers in your mouth earlier it was really hot. You took me in so deep.”

He was such a fucking turn on. I opened my mouth and didn’t hesitate to suck his dick like he wanted me to. I was so eager to give him everything he wanted.

Barty Crouch Jr. was the best sight ever, though he had his eyes closed in a moment of bliss and breathed heavily as I kept sucking him off.

He was thrusting in and out of my mouth and suddenly he praised me. He gripped my hair, pulling me closer to his body so I had to resist my prominent gag reflex with each inch.

“Good girl.. you do it so well. Sucking my dick like this. Such a good pureblood slut you are.”

I tasted the salty drops of pre-cum on my tongue but I kept sucking and licking.. and after only a few seconds, he pulled out just to come all over my face with a groan.

Thick drops of cum ran down my cheeks down to my chin, like tears. My mouth was full of the rest. I swallowed it and it tasted so bitter and strange, but I enjoyed acting like a slut for him. I was his, after all.

I smiled at him. “I enjoyed this, I really did.“

He was sweaty, out of breath and extremely proud and satisfied. I was ruined, messy, but happy and in love.

The tall, blonde death eater who used to be so violent earlier definitely changed to a better version of himself.

“I will let you escape now. You’re free to leave.”

With a flick of his wand, the doors of the basement opened and reveiled dark stairs which led upwards.

“No one’s home. What are you waiting for? I will tell the Dark Lord that you’ve learned your lesson. You surely did. Now go, girl!

But wait..”

Right as I turned away to head towards the entrance, I heard something in Barty’s voice break.

“Yes?”

The man I used to hate so much looked deep into my eyes. He showed some kind of affection, again. Or was it just joy? Or pride?

Whatever it was, it was a positive feeling. Towards me even.

“Can we do this again sometime?”, he begged.

And I gave him a beaming smile. “Sure. Under one condition.”

Barty looked challenged, and he wasn‘t one to like challenges. But he seemed to care about me in some way. “And what would that condition be?”

I smiled widely, hopefully at my short-time kidnapper. The situation itself was so weird, so odd, that it seemed so easy to just laugh it away.

“Please remember that at the end of the day, we’re all equal. Muggles or not. No one chooses to be born the way they are. But we can choose to be kind. Even as a death eater.”

Barty didn’t know what to reply to this and that was okay. I placed a short kiss on his cheek before I ran out the door, up the stairs and through another, big door that led me outside.

My mind ran freely as I breathed the fresh air and collected my thoughts.

But if I was sure of something, it was that I wouldn’t be the only one to remember this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, if you actually read it and not just scrolled down.. ;) Feel free to leave a review. It’s appreciated! Even if it’s constructive criticism.


End file.
